Alto-forno
thumb|250px|Alto-forno em funcionamento Alto-forno é como se chama a construção, na siderurgia, de tamanho variável, externamente revestido por metal e internamente com material refratário, onde é fundido o minério de ferro, a fim de transformá-lo em ferro-gusa. Histórico Antiguidade Os alto-fornos mais antigos conhecidos foram construídos na China da dinastia Han, no Século I a.C., embora os artefatos férreos encontrados neste país datem do Século V a.C. - o que torna possível acreditar-se que a história dos altos-fornos na China seja mais antigo do que atualmente se supõe. Estes fornos primitivos possuíam paredes de barro com grande quantidade de minerais fosfóricosEarly iron in China, Korea, and Japan, Donald B. Wagner, março, 1993 Enquanto se acreditava por muito tempo que os chineses haviam desenvolvido o método de derretimento do ferro, Donald Wagner (mesmo autor da referência anterior), publicou novo trabalho The earliest use of iron in China, Donald B. Wagner, 1999 , o que substitui algumas de suas afirmações de seu trabalho anterior. Nesta pesquisa mais recente o autor coloca a data dos primeiros artefatos de fundição entre os séculos IV e V a.C., mas também cogita de evidências de que o uso dos fornos de fundição tenha se difundido para o ocidente. Ele sugere, também, que os alto-fornos primitivos teriam se evoluído a partir dos fornos para derretimento do bronze. Europa Antiga O ferro foi fundido pelos gregos, celtas, romanos e cartagineses da Antiguidade. Foram encontrados vestígios variados na França (antiga Gália). Materiais encontrados na atual Tunísia sugerem seu uso por ali, como também na Antióquia durante o período helenístico. Embora seja pouco conhecido o seu uso durante a Idade Média, o processo provavelmente continuou em uso. A fundição aperfeiçoada recebeu o nome de forja catalã, e foi inventada na Catalunha, na atual Espanha, durante o século VIII. Em vez de usar a estrutura de ventilação natural, adicionou o sistema de foles para bombear o ar no interior. Isso permitiu a um tempo produzir um ferro de melhor qualidade, como aumentou-lhe a capacidade. É reconhecido que os monges cistercianos, que eram bons engenheiros e qualificados metalúrgicos, tinham conseguido produzir um verdadeiro aço, sendo considerados os inventores do alto-forno na Europa. Idade Média Os alto-fornos mais antigos conhecidos fora construídos na Suécia ocidental, em Lapphyttan, e o complexo esteve ativo entre os anos de 1150 a 1350. Em Noraskog, no município sueco de Järnboås foram encontrados restos de alto-fornos datados de antes desse período, provavelmente por volta de 1100 * A. Wetterholm, 'Blast furnace studies in Nora bergslag '¨(Örebro universitet 1999, Järn och Samhälle) ISBN 91-7668-204-8 . Isso constitui um fato obscuro, e será possivelmente impossível determinar se o alto-forno foi desenvolvido indepentemente na Suécia medieva, ou se este conhecimento foi-lhes transmitido de alguma forma, da Ásia. Estes primitivos fornos, a exemplo dos chineses, eram extremamente ineficientes, se comparados com os atuais. Era utilizado o ferro das minas de Lapphyttan para a produção de bolas de ferro forjado, conhecidas como osmonds, e que eram internacionalmente comercializadas - uma possível referência disso encontra-se em um tratado com Novgorod, de 1203, além de várias referências certas nas contas alfandegárias inglesas entre os anos de 1250 a 1320. Foram também identificados fornos dos séculos XIII a XV na Westphalia.* N. Bjökenstam, 'The Blast Furnace in Europe during the Middle Ages: part of a new system for producing wrought iron' in G. Magnusson, The Importance of Ironmaking: Technological Innovation and Social Change I (Jernkontoret, Stockholm 1995), 143-53 e outras passagens deste volume . Podem ter sido também transmitidos os conhecimentos dos avanços teconológicos promovidos pela Ordem de Cister, inclusive do forno de produção do aço. Um alto-forno medieval (e o único identificado fora da Inglaterra, e que se acreditou conter avanços semelhantes aos alto-fornos modernos) foi identificado por Gerry McDonnell, arqueometalúrgico da University of Bradford. Ela localizava-se em Laskill, uma estação externa da Abadia de Rievalux, produtora de aço. Sua data, entretanto, não é precisa; ela certamente não sobreviveu à dissolução dos monastérios, promovida na década de 1530 por Henrique VIII - razão pela qual esse conhecimento não se espalhou para além de Rievaulx.* R. W. Vernon, G. McDonnell and A. Schmidt, 'An integrated geophysical and analytical appraisal of early iron-working: three case studies' Historical Metallurgy 31(2) (1998), 72-5 79. *''How the Catholic Church Built Western Civilization'', Thomas Woods, (2005), ISBN 0-89526-038-7 *'Henry "Stamped Out Industrial Revolution"', David Derbyshire, The Daily Telegraph (21 June 2002) A data de operação do forno não apenas não está clara, como também é possível não haver sobrevivido por muito tempo, de acordo com registos do Conde de Rutland, em 1541.H. R. Schubert, History of the British iron and steel industry from c. 450 BC to AD 1775 (Routledge, London 1957), 395-7. Funcionamento O alto-forno baseia-se no fato de que o silício indesejável e outras impurezas, são mais leves do que o ferro fundido, seu produto principal, designado por ferro gusa. O forno é construído na forma semelhante a uma chaminé, numa estrutura alta feita com tijolos refratários. Coque, pedra calcária e minério de ferro (óxido de ferro) são inseridos no topo. O ar chega pela base. Este fornecimento de ar permite a combustão do combustível no seu interior. Isto reduz o óxido a metal que, sendo mais denso, se concentra na parte inferior do forno. A natureza exata da reação é: Fe2O3 + 3 CO → 2Fe + 3CO2 Categoria:Indústria Categoria:Metalurgia